


Remote

by uberfuss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberfuss/pseuds/uberfuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to watch pawn stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a drabble when I was drunk and this came out. I rated it teen coz there's a curse word.

"No"

"Give me the remote!"

"No!"

"C'mon, Regina, give to me. I hate wife swap"

Regina rolled her eyes, letting her head roll onto the back of the couch, "And what do YOU want to watch, Miss Swan?"

"Pawn Stars" Emma grinned and lunged for the remote.

"No", Regina deftly avoided the attempted grapple.

"You're such a dickhead"

Brown eye's widened comically, "Did you just call me a dickhead?"

Emma winced, "No, you're hearing things. It's because you're watching such crap"

Regina narrowed her eyes and levitated the remote into the center of the room, "Take it"

Emma considered for a second, that maybe, just maybe this was a trap but she loved Pawn Stars, so she reached for the remote and was rewarded with the device exploding in her face. 

The blond sighed as pieces of plastic debris fell around her and her wife smiled smugly before departing the room.


End file.
